


changkyu | studying

by plincess_cho (ai_hao)



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, Super Junior
Genre: Author: Ai, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 19:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6252103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ai_hao/pseuds/plincess_cho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Changmin and Kyuhyun are studying for exams while in medical school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	changkyu | studying

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by aichwangkyu: CAN YOU WRITE FOR ME CHANGKYU STUDYING AU LIKE MAYBE THEY ARE BOTH MED STUDENTS TOO OH BYE I AM NOT IN A RIGHT MIND

The night was hot and sticky, and Kyuhyun could feel beads of sweat dripping down his face. He turned a page in his textbook only to find that his fingers left the paper damp. He cursed himself again for not finding an apartment with air conditioning, but where they lived now was cheap, close to campus, and close to a 24-hour convenience store that stocked alcohol. They couldn’t complain, really.

But now, both he and Changmin were knee-deep in final exams for med school and the weather had turned unseasonably warm. Even though the sun had set hours ago, the temperature still soared well above 30*. The air in their apartment was nearly suffocating and they’d opened all the windows in an attempt to find ventilation. It hadn’t worked.

“There’s a storm coming,” Changmin mused, looking up from his textbooks. He pushed back his chair and headed for the fridge. He pulled out two bottles of water and set one on the table next to Kyuhyun. The bottles were wet with condensation from the sudden temperature change, but the cool water felt good against Kyuhyun’s throat.

“You think?” Kyuhyun asked. He stood up as well and stretched his arms out wide. He walked over as Changmin slid the door to the balcony open and stepped outside. Sure enough, large dark clouds rumbled in the distance. It was only a matter of time before they would unleash a torrent of water on the parched land before.

Kyuhyun took a long swig of his water. “How’s it going?”

Changmin sighed. “If I read about asexual reproduction one more time, I think I’m going to go insane.”

Kyuhyun chuckled. “Think about it this way: you could be reading about sexual reproduction and how you’re not getting any.”

Changmin slugged his arm, but he smiled. “Just a few more days and we’ll be done for the summer.”

“If my genetics exam doesn’t kill me, that is,” Kyuhyun replied.

“Then I’ll just go into my lab and recreate you, like they did in Frankenstein,” Changmin said.

“Comforting,” Kyuhyun replied.

The two of them looked out at the city below. Bright lights twinkled across the skyline and they could still hear sounds of life, despite the late hour.

“Do you ever regret it?” Changmin asked suddenly.

“Regret what? Going to medical school?” Kyuhyun asked. He took another gulp of water.

“Yeah,” Changmin replied. “Going to med school instead of doing something else.”

Kyuhyun shrugged. “Not really. I mean it’s hard and all, and it especially sucks right now, but…” his voice trailed off. “But I knew I wanted to be an oncologist ever since I watched my grandmother die of cancer.”

“Yeah,” Changmin replied.

“Have you?” Kyuhyun asked.

Changmin thought for a moment. “I did at first,” he admitted. “I was only going because this was my parents’ dream for me ever since I was a kid. But,” he turned back to the skyline before continuing, “But now, I think it’s become my dream as well.”

The two stood on the balcony for a good while, letting their minds rest from their studies. The honking cars were a welcome distraction from Punnett squares and ribonuclease.

A drop of rain dropped onto Changmin’s face, and the rumble of thunder that followed signified that the storm was near. He drained the rest of his water bottle before throwing his arm around Kyuhyun’s shoulders. “C'mon, let’s get back at it,” he said, pulling Kyuhyun back inside.

“I’ll make the coffee,” Kyuhyun volunteered. “But tomorrow, after our exams, you’re buying the alcohol.”

“Deal.”


End file.
